User talk:AmmandtheCorsair
Welcome to the Wiki, I am the original creator of this wiki, glad to have your help :) Holyguyver 08:06, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for all of your help with those pages, it is wonderful to have you here. Holyguyver 16:57, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm just in constant amazement over all of the wonderful things you add to this wiki, thank you. I had to take a break from it for a long while as I am very ill right now, thanks for doing what I have been too ill to do myself :) Holyguyver 20:16, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Both songs are derived from versions of the show, but neither of them are completely in their original form. Stride's Sabotage is from the recently legalized Russian version of the show, the song which appears in my script is a loose adaptation of that song but set to a similar molody to Stride's Apology And Confession, thus making it a reprise of that song, which the original Russian lyrics suggest it is a version of. This Is The Moment reprise duet is a song I created because while combining other versions of songs to form their ultimate versions, there were occasionally some lyrics which I had to cut for the songs to flow right, but I did not want to lose those lyrics since this script is supposed to contain every lyric ever written for the show, so I wanted a song which would use those cut lyrics & would be a great contrast to the original This Is The Moment as the original one suggested that Jekyll saw his completing his experament as the greatest moment of his life, & this song shows that now he has learned that his love with Emma Lisa is the greatest thing of his life, & his marriage shall be the greatest moment of his life, so it is a nice contrast showing a real growth in character. Holyguyver 01:12, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Regarding your Spider/Stride idea, I personally wound not do that in a production directed by me, but that being said, it would work in an adaptation of the show, & it is not my place to judge it, as an artist, as a director, the choice to do that or not is up to you, & since it can work with the story (though not fully with my script as it would drastically change several scenes & songs, which is fine, my script is meant to be changed & adapted as the directors/teams want) it is completely up to you as to whether or not to do it. And yes it probably would lead to a good effect, & a truly surprising/shocking moment in the show, so it would do all of the things that you would want it to do;just I would not add it into a production directed by me, but this would not be my production, it would be yours, & you should do whatever you feel is right for your production, & your idea would make great effect & a wonderful on stage moment. Do as you see fit :D . Holyguyver 16:37, May 21, 2012 (UTC)